Reno and Sarah
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Reno see's a new girl on the street. It's just a short story on how Reno found a girl friend. Reno/OC.


**Sarah and Reno**

Sarah grew up in a small town near Midgar called Winston. Not a lot of people heard of the town, but those how did knew that it was boring. Sarah was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes, she loved adventure. She took a walk to Midgar and saw a man with red hair and some sorta outfit . "hay what's your name." called the man raising an eyebrow and she turned to him. "my name is Sarah and you are?" she said with a smirk. "me well I'm Reno. So what is a pretty girl like you doing in the city alone?" he asked walked up to her "I'm taking my daily walk is that a problem?." she smiled at him and put her hands on her hips "you do know that the street is filled with danger right?" The redhead smirked. "i think I can take care of myself thank you vary much." She smiled and turned away "so where are you heading?" Reno asked staring at her "well I'm just heading home, why?" she asked "let me walk you home since I am a Turk I will protect you." he smirked and stood beside her and held her hand. "As I said before I can take care of myself, Turkey." she scooting away "well if you get attacked by some guy don't come crying to me yo." he said crossing his arms "don't worry I'll be fine." she patted his shoulder and walked away. "That's what the all say." he mocked and rolled his eyes. "there is just one problem. I'm _not_ like the others." she stared at him and cocked her eyebrow slightly. "That is why I want to protect you." he smirked. "why do you want to come any way?" she asked putting her hand on her hip. "well I don't want to, but it's my job to protect people yo." Reno smiled at her, the same smile he uses on all girls. "well go protect someone else who can put up with you." she turned away and flipper her hair "what? and let a pretty girl like you get hurt? No way." Reno put his arm around her. "fine but just because you called me pretty." she walked with him.

Reno and Sarah walked to her house in Winston. "i never been here before yo." Reno looked around the area bit. "not a lot of people herd of Winston and would you stop saying yo." She raised an eyebrow "I can't help it yo." she looked at him for a second and continued walking. "so this is your place? kind of small don't you think yo?" Reno looked at the small house and then back at her "well it works and there is a stream back that way." she said pointing behind her house. "well not what I would choose." Reno smirked "well I always dreamed of adventure but never actually done it." Sarah looked up at him "well why don't you try?" Reno crossed his arms as tho he was wondering. "if you must know I don't know where to start." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "hang with me and I will start your adventure." Reno leaned closer to her "what do you mean?" she backed away from him. He hesitated for a second before answering. "well what I mean is that you should consider being a Turk." he smirked trying to look more attractive "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." she smiled "grate come to the Shinra building tomorrow OK yo." Reno turned around and headed back "but I don't know where the Shinra building is." She looked at him and he turned around "well I'll pick you up at 6:00 then." Reno winked "OK see you then, oh and by the way I know you pick up every girl you see off the street. so you're not fooling anyone." she cocked an eyebrow. "but this time it's you that I am picking up." Reno smirked and she frowned. "like I haven't heard that one." she turned around and shut the door. "i think I have a chance." Reno walked away.

The next morning she woke up excited and headed out the door. "like it yo." said Reno leaning on a red sports-car. "it's OK I guess." she looked at the car. "oh come on I bought it yesterday yo!" Reno said and Sarah just giggled. "it's not funny it cost 500 Gil. I bought it for you yo." Reno crossed his arms. "really? So where did you get the money?" she smirked. "being a Turk pays yo." Reno rubbed the outside of the car. "so you bought this car to impress me?" she smiled like that amused her in some way. "yeah." Reno glanced at her and looked up at him. "well, it's going to take more then some fancy wheels to impress me." she said and got right up into his face. "i see that now." Reno grinned and she just gave him a dirty look "well we're going to be late." she said pointing to the car and Reno opened the door for her "after you yo." he stepped out of the way "you don't think I'm capable of opening my own door?" she smiled up at him. "i wouldn't want you to brake a nail, little Miss drama." Reno grinned at her. she went in the car and they drove to the Shinra building.

She got out of the car and stood in front of a huge building. "wow it's huge." she said looking up at it trying to see if there was a top. "yeah it's alright yo." Reno said and they walked in the building. they passed several doors and walked in one of them. "Mr. Prez I got you another Turk. Her name is Sarah so don't think I don't do anything to help out." Reno smiled and the president stood from the desk. "well you can't just become a Turk like that you have to have experience." he said. "experience of what?" said Sarah with a smile knowing that she could handle anything. "like you have to have experience of driving helicopters and knowing how to use a weapon." he said and sat back down. "oh in that case I can become one in no time." Sarah smirked. "it's not that easy." Reno looked at her as serious as he can. "it can't be that hard I mean they let you join right?" Sarah smiled at him. "ha ha." Reno said sarcastic and she just smiled. "well you have to pass the test." the president said and smirked. "well bring it on." Sarah smirked "well OK but first you must be properly trained by one of our Turks." he said and Sarah glared at him "OK by who?" Sarah said smiling and looked around. "I'll do it yo." Reno volunteered. "No Reno, you will not help in this situation because I was thinking Tseng." he said as a man with long hair came in to the room. "I'm finished with my work sir." he said and handed him some paper "Grate Tseng say hello to Sarah you will teach her the basics." the president said and Tseng looked at her. "Hello Sarah I will be your instructor." said Tseng shaking her hand. "nice to meet you ma'am." Sarah shook his hand and Tseng glared at her. Reno was trying to hold in his laughed. "if you would please, I am a male." Tseng said calmly. Sarah's eyes widened. "oh um sorry." she smiled nervously. "it's OK I made that mistake a few times." Reno laughed but stopped when Tseng shot him a look. "grate it's settled Tseng get her a uniform asap." the president said and leaned back in the chair "yes sir." and the three of them walked out the door.

"first off lets get you a uniform." said Tseng guiding her down the hall. They got her a uniform and she tried it on. "so what do you think?" she asked posing. "i think you look gorgeous yo." Reno winked at her. "thanks Reno." she smiled "so I know this restaurant that has grate serves and I was wondering if you would like to go." Reno leaned next to her. "Reno we're here to work not flirt." Tseng glanced at him. "well I am working...on flirting." Reno smirked "never mind, Sarah we have to get you a partner to work with and an office." Tseng nodded. "I'll be her partner in more was then one. after all I did bring her here." Reno grinned. "Reno you have a partner." Tseng looked at him "he's gone for the week so who will it hurt yo." Reno said as Rude came in with his suitcases. "my trip got cut due to the weather." Rude said setting his suitcase down. "well maybe I could have two partners yo." Reno smiled. "you can't have two partners." Tseng glared at him "fine so what are you going to do?" Reno asked. "well Sarah I guess I well be your partner." said Tseng. "Can't I just have Reno as a partner and you can have Rude? that way everyone is happy." Sarah smirked "well the president put me in charge." Tseng glanced at her. "so. that doesn't mean you have to be my partner." Sarah grinned at him. So far Tseng was losing. "OK fine you can be partners with Reno, but we still need to assign you a office." said Tseng. They headed up stares and stopped at a little room with a blank sign on the door. "we well put your name there soon but this is your office." he said giving a smile. She walked in the room and smiled back. Tseng left and Reno came in. "so about the partner thing, why did you want me as a partner?" asked Reno leaning on the desk. "because you wanted me so bad." she said and grinned at him. "lies. you like me don't you yo?" Reno smiled and put his arm around her "ha you wish." she moved away from him. "i can tell that you do, just by the way you look at me yo." Reno grinned and Sarah just stared at him. "whatever. hey do you want to see something really cool?" she smiled "sure I guess yo." Reno smiled "OK follow me." Sarah ran out of the room.

They walked to a small creek and Sarah smiled. "you dragged me up here to see a stupid creek yo." Reno stared at the creek then back at her. Sarah did a small chuckle "it's much more then just a stupid creek." she said in a calm voice. Reno just looked at her. "you know I don't get you." Reno looked at her confused. "not a lot of people do, you just have to live with it." she smiled and stuck her hand in the water. "want to know what else this is good for?" she smiled. "what?" Reno looked at her. "look at the creek." she said and still had her hand in the water. Reno looked at it. Sarah brought her hand back up and splashed him in the face. "that is what it is good for." she smiled and Reno wiped off the water. "Oh yeah? Want to know what else its good for?" Reno pushed her in to it. "Reno how could you?" she said and looked at him with big eyes. "oh I'm sorry." Reno reached his hand out. She grabbed it and pulled him in as well. "i can't believe you fell for that." she smirked. "you're evil." Reno smirked. "you are going to have to live with it." she splashed him in the face. "well I think it's time to head back to the building yo." Reno said leading her back. "i guess." she said and walked. She looking back at the creek and smiled.

While they where walking back she held Reno's hand. "Reno I..." she stopped and let go of his hand. "you what?" Reno asked "nothing forget it." Sarah looked at the ground.

The next day Sarah woke up and went to work. "you have a job to do Sarah there's some kind of monster running around Midgar, you and Reno will hold it off while I get SOLDER understand." Tseng instructed them "sir yes sir." Reno and Sarah said at the same time. And they headed for Midgar.

"that thing is huge yo." said Reno looking at a huge bat like thing with a long tail. "hmm I think we can handle it we don't need SOLDER to help us don't you think?" she smiled and looked at it "are you crazy?" Reno glared at her. "maybe." she said with a smile and slipped on her hat. "lets see what I can do." she said pulling out a handgun and running towards the thing. "gotta love her yo." Reno said running up and joining her in the fight. "what are they doing?" said a member of SOLDER. The creature stopped right in front of Sarah. "Sarah run!" Reno said but instead she did a back flip and landed right on the back of it. The creature freaked and started flying again. "what is she thinking?" said Reno staring it her on the beast. "that's the point I wasn't!" She yelled to him. She was trying to keep her grip on the thing. "hay you with the SOLDIER outfit!" Sarah screamed so he could hear. All of the SOLDIERS looked at each other. "the one in front!." she yelled "what!" the SOLDER yelled back. "hand me your sword!" "why!" "no time for questions!" she yelled and the SOLDER threw his sword in the air so she could catch it. She griped onto the sword. She slit the side of the creatures neck and she jumped off. Reno ran up and caught her. "thanks Reno." she said giving him a hug. "no problem." Reno said. "no really thanks for not even helping." Sarah smiled. "yeah OK." Reno chuckled. . And they walked back to the building.

"wow you guys were all over the news." said another Turk. "thanks but it really was Sarah who saved everyone yo." Reno smiled at her "yeah he was no help what so ever." she said giving him grin. "Reno there's something I have to tell you." she said looking down. "what?" "i...well I always sorta liked you." she looked up at him and gave him a smile. "i knew it you did like me." Reno laughed. "yeah well..." but she got cut off when Reno gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "you missed." she said smiling. "what do you mean?" Reno looked at her. "you missed this is how you do it." and she gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

**The end**

** Authors note: **_please tell me what you think. I know it is bad. Sarah is my own character and the town Winston is one of my own towns. thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
